beware of the commander
by Zeriku
Summary: This is how Erwin deals with his stress. [Erwin x 104th trainee squad]


Fill for this prompt: (check my profile for the link)

I finished it after months of forgetting |D

Disclaimer: SnK is not mine.

* * *

**i.**

"What—"

Jean stared at the retreating form of the Scout Legion's commander, his mouth hanging open. Beside him, he could faintly hear Armin and Christa asking him what's wrong, though his brain has yet to process that due to the fact that it's still trying to figure out what the hell just happened and _did (a high-ranking) soldier really just touch his butt?_

"Jean, let's go! We'll be late!" Armin urged, tugging at the taller teen's sleeve.

"Yeah, yeah, le— _the fuck?_ "

"Jean! Language!"

"But!"

Jean continued to try and tell the two that that was certainly commander Erwin smirking at him.

**ii.**

"Reiner, you're going to break those plates..."

They were assigned to wash the dishes for lunch, which shouldn't be too much of a stress if it wasn't for the _unwanted_ presence of a certain commander. What the hell is he doing here, anyway? Shouldn't he be outside to bait titans with his otherworldly handsomeness? (Not Reiner's words; he just overheard a few female members of the legion spouting that nonsense.)

Reiner grunted in reply to Bertholdt's comment, scrubbing the plates with less animosity and force. He hated making Bertholdt worry, plus the fact that commander Erwin would take the sound of a plate cracking as his cue to walk up really close to them again. Like, _really_ close. So close that Reiner could feel commander Erwin's body heat emanating from his front while the bastard places a hand on Bertholdt's behind.

"Reiner!" Bertholdt's distressed voice called out to him. Reiner looked down to see another plate split in half.

"Braun, that is the fifth plate that you have broken in the past half-hour," Erwin said, his voice too close for comfort.

Not that Reiner minded that. What he did mind though was the hand (that was definitely _not his_ ) to be resting on Bertholdt's behind again, making the blond's closest friend blush as he tried to wipe a plate dry.

Needless to say, there was a very loud roar of rage heard all throughout the camp that day, accompanied by the sound of plates being smashed and cutlery being embedded in walls.

**iii.**

Connie listened to Reiner and Jean having a rant face off about "perverted commanders" and "sick pedophiles" that antagonize innocent trainees. The others were listening with rapt attention, Ymir and Mikasa with the most serious expressions on. In between them was Christa who, quite frankly, was shaking like a leaf. It's still up for debate on whether it was from the angry shouting that Jean and Reiner were doing or the fact that there were pedophiles preying on her friends. It's probably due to both.

"Say, Connie. Have you experienced anything similar to what Reiner and Jean are talking about?" Sasha asked him as she plopped down on the stool right next to his. As expected, she was gnawing on a piece of bread.

"Nah. It's probably in their minds. Overactive imagination, mostly. I mean, who in their right mind would grope Bertholdt? He's not exactly a lot of people's type-"

"Say that to my face again, I dare you!" Reiner practically screeched, eyes blazing with so much hate. If it weren't for Bertholdt holding him back, Connie would already be in the infirmary.

Nevertheless, Connie took that as his cue to leave, mock saluting them as he hopped up from his seat and said, "Just because you're gay for him doesn't mean everyone else is!"

Sprinting away from the mess hall as though a rabid deviant titan was on his heels, Connie cackled at the inhuman roar of rage that Reiner let out. He could almost hear the long list of ways that Reiner will do to ensure that Connie experiences a very painful death.

"Ha, as if he ca—ooof!"

"Your display of abundant energy never ceases to amaze me, Springer."

"I-I'm sorry, Commander Erwin!" Connie sprang back from his superior as though he was burning, body rigid, chin tucked to his chest and eyes shut. He prayed to all the gods and the walls for the commander to let him off from blindly colliding with him.

"At ease," Erwin said calmly. He moved closer when Connie's shoulders sagged a fraction, placing a hand on the teen's head. "Why were you running as though titans were hounding you?"

"U-Uhm...Reiner..." Connie managed to stutter out, obviously star-struck by being so close to the esteemed commander of the Scouting Legion and having said man's hand on top of his head. Did he mention that it feels really good? Especially now that the commander's petting him.

"Braun again, I see," Erwin hummed, surprise absent from his voice. "Walk along, then, if that is all."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Connie wasted no time power walking away from the commander while being extremely confused on why he feels so satiated from being petted by the commander. There's also the fact that his heart beat rate is a bit higher than usual.

Staring at the ground for a total of five seconds, Connie shouted, "To the infirmary!" with all the intention to know what these symptoms are. Who knows, maybe it could lead into an incurable disease if not prevented sooner. Better safe than sorry, they always say.

**iv. **

As he had expected, Eren was the most fearless of all of the 104th trainee squad. He neither shied away nor reacted aggressively when Erwin placed a hand on his thigh even though they were alone in Erwin's office. The commander called the teenager over for..._counseling_, the excuse putting a grimace on Levi's face and unabashed mirth in Hange's when they heard of it. Erwin would face ridicule _and_ stern lectures later, but he'll worry about that _after_ he's finished with counseling Eren. He was also the one who initiated their first kiss, becoming impatient when Erwin teased him by kissing him on his cheeks and neck but never on his lips. Erwin didn't mind, though; he happily returned Eren's enthusiastic kiss with equal fervor.

Did he already mention that Eren's currently sitting in from of him, on his desk, and waiting for the next thing that Erwin would say? There was no tinge of fear or apprehension on the boy's features, and it was actually...refreshing, to finally have someone willing to accept his advances.

( _You are a sick, sick man_ , Levi's voice resounded inside his head. Erwin blithely ignored it.)

"Commander?" Eren leaned forward as though it'd provide him more understanding of what his commander's thinking. His lips were red—so red and wet—and he looked so young then.

"Do forgive me for spacing out," he said, giving Eren a smile. Eren's cheeks became red at that, the teenager mumbling "No problem" under his breath while his eyes darted everywhere but at Erwin's face. Erwin chuckled as his hands went to work, deftly slipping the harnesses off of Eren's body expertly.

Later, when Eren had slipped out of the commander's room with a blush on his cheeks and suspicious marks on his neck, Levi and Hange would find Erwin humming to himself as he smoothed out the papers on his desk.

"I am _not_ fucking touching those," Levi growled.

**v. **

Erwin blinked once, twice, thrice, before deciding that Armin wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Erwin managed to break eye contact with the younger blond long enough to take in all of him before his eyes snapped back up at Armin's blue ones.

"Arlert," he started, all calm and controlled as he shut the door behind him and locked it. He walked over to his dresser and began stripping himself of his jacket and harnesses. "Would you mind telling me why you're in my quarters and where your clothes are?"

Much to Erwin's amazement, Armin didn't blush or stutter when he replied, "I'm helping you—and by extension, the whole Scouting Legion—by aiding you with your way of relaxation." Armin looked down at the pillow on his lap then, the only thing that hid the little bit of skin that Erwin hasn't seen yet. "That is, if my deductions are correct."

The statement came close to being a question, yet Erwin could hear the confidence that Armin had in what he believed in based on his observations. Erwin nodded at him, partly an affirmative to Armin's statement and partly an approval to the boy's reasoning. There was no mistaking Armin's intelligence; he might not be the greatest when it comes to battling on field, but his sharp mind more than makes up for it.

Once he only had his white, long-sleeved and trousers on, Erwin made his way to the bed. Armin followed him with his eyes, eyes that were very blue and _calculating_ , not missing anything that the commander did. Of all the things that happened so far—Jean's reluctance, Bertholdt's shyness with Reiner's aggressiveness, Connie's curiosity, and Eren's eagerness—it was Armin's acuity that got Erwin hard the fastest. Armin obeyed when Erwin beckoned him over, yet he didn't give Erwin the illusion of him being entirely submissive. He was wary, which was the smartest thing to do when dealing with someone much more powerful than one's self.

Armin watched with sharp eyes as Erwin reached behind his pocket for a small bottle of lube that he always carried around. "I think it's natural," he said out of nowhere as though he wasn't currently sitting on Erwin's lap—straddling him, _naked_ —while his hands toyed with the collars of Erwin's shirt.

"What is?" Erwin coated his right hand liberally.

"You having—" Armin gasped as the tip of a finger prodded at his entrance, hands automatically grasping at Erwin's biceps. "Having to—to do this," he forced himself to finish before a moan escaped his lips.

"Please, do explain this to me further," Erwin urged the writhing boy on his lap while he continued fucking him with his finger.

"J-Just— _mnn—_ you have to have something to—to do. To let the stress out." Armin's breath hitched when Erwin puts in a second finger. Even so, he continued with his explanation. "Officer Hange lets it out by—by studying the—ah!—captive titans u-until the break of dawn while Corporal Le—vi does it by cleaning."

"And I'm assuming you came to the conclusion that I do this—" Erwin then pushed his fingers further inside Armin, inciting a startled gasp from the boy. "—with the intent of letting stress out, hm?"

Unable to make his tongue to work, Armin nodded. It wasn't long before he was talking again, though, saying, "It's ok. I think _we_ all think it's ok. I—I don't mind. Really." Armin shifted while Erwin's fingers were still inside him, telling the man that he had gotten used to them. "I'm just glad that you haven't...turned to the girls. Though I can see why; accidentally impregnating...some of them would lead to a scandal _and_ would also lessen the numbers of those that will be active in the field."

Erwin marveled at Armin's thought process, and his body echoed this by pumping more blood on his hardened erection. He would've laughed at the absurdity of it all, but Erwin decided that it was better to lay Armin on his bed instead and start unbuckling his belt.

"It's not like you could've placed a hand on any of them, though. The girls, that is," Armin continued, eyes a deeper blue now as he watched his commander slip all of his clothing off. "They're all tough." The boy trembled beneath Erwin when he took his place between Armin's parted legs. "Especially Mikasa and Annie. Ymir isn't—isn't bad, too, and you'll have to get through her before getting to Kris— _ah_ ."

Erwin muffled his groan against Armin's neck when he slid in up to the hilt, the warmth and tightness nearly making him forget _everything_ . He could hear Armin panting by his ear, could feel the boy scratching at his back. And then Armin was talking again, pain and _laughter_ in his voice.

"You should steer clear of Eren for a while, by the way," he said. "Mikasa is out for your blood because of the hickeys and...and _everything_ ."

Erwin grunted his assent. Pulling back to meet Armin's eyes, he rolled his hips experimentally, watching the boy's eyes flutter. "Such a shame, though, because he's my most agreeable partner so far."

Armin smiled a genuine one, not even needing to voice the answer that Erwin wanted from him.

**x. **

"You are a sick, _sick_ man," Levi told him by way of greeting. There was no mistaking that he had crossed paths with a very red-on-the-face Jean on his way here.

Erwin merely continued smoothing his shirt and reassembling the harnesses on his body. "Do you have yesterday's report?"

Levi snorted in both disgust and agreement (how he does it, Erwin will forever wonder) as he tossed a folder on top of Erwin's desk. Ever since the day that they discovered Eren coming out of Erwin's office looking absolutely disheveled, Levi had vowed to never come close to the commander's desk.

Not that Erwin minded.

"Thanks." When Levi didn't leave right away, Erwin gazed up at him. "What is it?"

"Hange's giving one of the brats tips on how to kill you," Levi said. "If I were you, I'd better watch my back from now on."

_"Ah_ ," Erwin thought. _"I must've put hickeys on Eren's neck again_ ."

Not that Erwin minded, he mused with a smile.


End file.
